Steven en medio de sus demonios
by Ryu Glass13
Summary: Steven tiene muchas cosas en su mente, sobre las batallas internas, los misterios de su madre y como los rivales lo culpan de todo lo que ha pasado, de algo que ni siquiera hizo, se siente culpable, los demonios que tiene, los tiene que enfrentar con valor, prudencia, rectitud, amor y fraternidad, su manera cálida estará a prueba.


Todos los personajes de esta historia no son míos, son propiedad de Rebeca Suggar, esto lo hago por diversión.

Steven en medio de sus demonios

Steven se encuentra contemplando la playa, pensando todo lo que vivió, cuando se fusiono con Connie, cuando ella resolvió su propio problema interno, pero a Steven algo lo desconcentro, a pesar de que ella le ayudo a despertar de ese miedo que sintió al ver esas imágenes de Bismuto, Rubí y Jasper, lo peor de todo fue su propia madre convirtiéndose en un demonio, de ver algo tierno y maravilloso, a algo oscuro y demoniaco. Sus imágenes están volviendo de nuevo, donde Rose destruye sin piedad a Diamante Rosa, y luego mira hacia el. Con una mirada llena de odio y se acerca para atacar a su propio hijo, sonriendo con mucha malicia, Steven grita y se despierta, ve que la playa esta tranquila, con sus olas tranquilamente.

Garnet se acerca a Steven, le da un abrazo.

\- Steven, no tienes que torturarte tanto con eso, hay cosas que no podemos evitar.- lo mira con ternura.- te voy a llevar a un lugar especial para que encuentres tus respuestas.

\- ¿Será peligroso?.- dijo Steven esperando lo peor.

\- Eso depende de tu punto de vista, no tienes porque preocuparte, ven.- se levanta y hace una seña.-vamos al portal, te llevare a un lugar donde tu madre y yo estuvimos, encontramos nuestro equilibrio.

\- Pero tengo miedo de perder todo lo que amo, tengo miedo de que mamá sea perversa.- la sigue con temor.

Llega a un lugar misterioso en forma de pirámide, con varios jeroglíficos egipcios, unos se interpretan una persona ingresando a un lugar oculto, pero no logra entender a donde.

\- Mira Steven este lugar tiene ciertos misterios que los mismos sacerdotes egipcios no lo compartían con nadie, hasta que los mismos humanos fanatizados por una nueva corriente religiosa, mataron a estas personas, si estuvieran vivas te hubieran guiado.-lo dice con lamentación. – te voy a poner una venda, necesito que estés en oscuridad para que logres entender tu propia verdad, tienes que interiorizar y verte tu mismo.

\- ¿No me pasara nada Garnet?- dijo Steven temblando.

\- No tienes nada que temer, yo te estaré guiando.

Siente Steven que baja por unas escaleras, se escuchan muchas voces misteriosas, pero no se detiene, se va acercando hasta llegar al final de las escaleras, Garnet le quita la venda, se aleja de el.

\- Steven ve a tu alrededor, necesito que explores todo este lugar, si ves todo está lleno de símbolos egipcios, entre el ojo de Horus, los dioses y los humanos, necesito que te sientes, ponte la misma posición de flor de loto.

Steven se sienta y cierra sus ojos, empieza adentrar para si mismo, parece caminar en la playa solo, se encuentra con tres personas que han lastimado mucho su ser, Bismuto, Rubí y Jasper, todas atacando a Steven por su destino. Las miradas de odio y resentimiento de cada uno de estas gemas, se acercan para atacar a Steven, pero la escudo burbuja lo protege. Pero sus armas de estas gemas lo atacan, con mucha furia.

\- ¡Eres un maldito Rose Cuarzo!.- dijo Jasper con furia.- tu me abandonaste aquí, mataste a mi Diamante!

\- Voy acabar contigo Rose.- dice Rubí con una sonrisa.- asi voy a ganar una Perla para mi servicio, quizás tu Perla sea mía!

\- Me traicionaste Rose, ahora que eres ese niño débil, abandonaste a las gemas, eres la gema más despreciable de todas, yo me entregue a tu lucha y me traicionaste. – dijo Bismuto con odio.

\- No es cierto, yo hice lo que pude por ayudarlas a todas.- lo dijo con lagrimas.-a ti Jasper te quería ayudar y no me permitió curarte, no soy Rose, soy Steven Universe y no puedo ser ella!.- se hace polvo Jasper.

\- Rubí yo te cure y me traicionaste, me atacaste y ahora estas sola en el espacio por tu ambición. Perla es libre, nunca será de nadie, ella conquisto su libertad. – se lo dijo con seguridad. Rubí desaparece

\- Bismuto tu violencia es exagerada, no necesitamos tanta violencia para acabar con los Diamantes, yo no soy Rose, soy otra persona, poseo su gema y su luz pero no soy ella.-cierra sus ojos. Desaparece Bismuto.

Steven esta solo después de enfrentarse con los demonios que tanto le atormentan, era demasiado joven para tener este tipo de confrontación, pero lo tenía que hacer para buscar ese equilibrio. Sigue en medio de la oscuridad llega al fondo, hasta que escucha una voz.

\- Steven Universe, Steven Universe .- una voz muy conocida pero con cierta malicia.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? .- con cierto temor.

\- ¿No sabes quién soy?.- aparece riendo, aparece una sombra oscura.- soy tu

\- Tú no puedes ser yo.- al mirarlo con una mirada fría, con una arma que la había visto antes.

\- ¿Qué haces con esa arma? La destruí después de encerrar a Bismuto.- dijo asustado.

\- ¿No quieres acabar con esas Diamantes que nos hizo sentir así? Con esta arma vamos a destruir a todas esas gemas, y a las traidoras vamos acabar con ellas.- mira con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué tal acabar con Lapis y Pertidot? Ellas nos pueden destruir y traicionar. Solo las fuertes valen y que sean leales a nosotros.

\- No, yo no hare eso, jamás lo hare porque amo a mi gente, a mis amigos, ellas confían en mí, no voy a permitir que tu acabes con ellas.- muy seriamente.

Steven-black ataca con todo a Steven y el se defiende con su escudo, hace todo lo posible por luchar contra él, ambos están lesionados, ambos están peleando duro, pero sin tener un éxito, es una pelea muy fuerte, Steven-black trata de dar a la gema pero Steven con su escudo logra evitarlo, pero esta fuerte la pelea.

\- No puede ser, el tiene la misma técnica que la mía. – con algo de sangre en los brazos.

\- Soy tu.- dice sonriendo pero con algo de sangre en la boca.- que no podrás contigo mismo, soy tu. Nunca podrás vencerme.

\- No puedes estar seguro.- se lanza atacar a Steven black

Vuelve la batalla entre ambos, cada uno es mas fuerte pero no se doblega, tiene que luchar por sus amigos, por todas las gemas que confían en el, aparecen Garnet, Perla, Amatista, Lapis y Peritot que lograron encontrar la paz. Steven cierra sus ojos al final de cuentas.

\- Tú eres yo y yo soy tu, pero algo nos difiere entre ambos.- sonriendo Steven.

\- ¿Qué estas pensando?.- dice Steven black

\- Tu careces de amor, eres el odio y el miedo que tengo.- sonríe y solo cierra sus ojos.- te voy a vencer porque yo soy tú y tu eres yo, la verdad es que no podrás vencerme, porque yo tengo amor, un amor sincero por la humanidad, por la tierra, por todas las gemas de este planeta, y las que lucharon aquí.

\- No tu no puedes hacer eso.- siente que la oscuridad lo empieza a encerrar.- no lo hagas.

\- El amor domina, la luz esta dentro de sí empieza a brillar un rosa intenso alrededor de todo el ambiente.

\- NO por favor, recuerda que estaré siempre dentro de ti, soy tu temor, soy tu propio enemigo.

\- No puedes ser destruido porque soy tu.- ve como se envuelve en la oscuridad.

Steven abre lentamente los ojos, ve que el cuarto esta envuelto de una luz intensa, se encuentra Garnet sonriendo.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes Steven?.-dijo sonriendo Garnet.- ¿aprendiste algo dentro de ti mismo? Tu peor enemigo eres tú mismo, no hay nada peor que uno mismo, tu madre tuvo que pelear contra sí misma, luego de vencer a Diamante Rosa, fue doloroso para ella, pero encontró esa luz dentro de sí.

\- Garnet muchas gracias, ya sé que uno mismo tiene que estar en equilibrio. – dijo sabiamente Steven.

\- Mira los extremos llegan a juntarse tarde o temprano, aquí hay medias verdades y medias mentiras, no existe nada absoluto, por lo que viviste dentro de ti mismo, primero era pelear contra tus demonios y luego contra ti mismo.- dijo Garnet caminando hacia la salida.- ven conmigo ya es tiempo de regresar a casa.

\- Garnet gracias por todo.-dijo Steven agradeciendo.

\- Algo mas Steven, la verdad está dentro de ti, tu espíritu es más fuerte porque eres medio humano, eso te da más capacidad para amar, para sentir todo esto, medita con mucha frecuencia, y necesito que Connie este contigo para que haya un equilibrio entre ambos.

\- ¿Por qué mamá venia para acá?.-dijo Steven dudando

\- Tu madre ingreso a esa pirámide para poder entender el poder humano y su espíritu, al entrar comprendió porque debía salvar la vida del planeta y todos los humanos que viven aquí, ese pensamiento guárdalo en secreto, es tu secreto, nadie lo va poder comprender mas tu mismo.- dijo Garnet.- vamos Connie te está esperando .- sonríe.

Steven ya está en casa al fin después de unas horas pesadas, ve a Connie sonriendo. Las cosas van hacer diferentes ahora, habrá más equilibrio, un entrenamiento intensivo ayudo mucho. Perla y Amatista están con una pizza que encargaron, su padre sonriendo. Toda la familia unida, por quien luchar.

\- Steven¡.- grito Peridot.

Todos unidos sonriendo, Connie se lanza abrazando a Steven que casi lo tira, todos se lanzan pero alegremente, tiene mucho que luchar ahora, todos cuentan con el.

Fin

Comentarios finales.

Ya se me puse muy metafísico, una manera diferente de expresar pero no lo puedo evitar, hago trabajos similares pero no lo van a entender, pero pretendo transmitir algo que yo aprendí y hacerlo sencillo pero valioso para que ustedes sean fuertes, Steven es un ejemplo para ser mejor como gema y como ser humano, espero no me tiren por mi trabajo. XD


End file.
